bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroku Shikuga
Hiroku Shikuga (使句我 日碌, Shikuga Hiroku) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Hiroku is around 5'6 tall, and has short, white hair. Hiroku wears glasses with no lens in them, saying it makes him looks smarter. Hiroku prefers to wear different attire than the standard Shihakushou, opting instead of a black shirt with medium sized sleeves, with white outlines near the edges, and a pair of long black pants. Personality Hiroku tries to be as courteous as possible in all situations. Hiroku enjoys practicing his kidou, reading japanese literature, meditating and collecting sometimes useless information. His Reiryoku color is yellow. Hiroku loves collecting information, but his memory is terrible, forgetting even things he had heard not a day ago. Hiroku can be described as lazy, but duty bound. If the situation requires his action, he won't complain. Likes * Collecting information * Relaxing in the sun * Being friendly * Meeting new people Dislikes * Poetry * Alcohol * Drunk people * Smoking * Rudeness * Fighting History Pre-academy Hiroku was born in a poor area in the Rukongai. He hated that place because of it's poverty and he hated the way people treated him. They all acted as if they were familiars, even though they'd never met before. One day, Hiroku decided he couldn't stand life in the Rukongai anymore and left to the Seireitei, leaving all of his possessions behind. Saying goodbye to friends was unnecessary, for he had none. Academy Hiroku decided to study as hard as he could in order to become a respected Shinigami. If he didn't become a Shinigami, he would have to return to the Rukongai, and he would rather turn to the dark before doing that. In his classes, he found that he lacked in physical strength. His lack of dexterity and swordfighting skill made him the laughing stock of any physical class. However, he commanded his instructor's respect when he finished 5 years worth of kido classes in a matter of 6 weeks. Gotei 13 Hiroku is a relatively new recruit. He introduced himself in an polite manner and treats everybody in the Seireitei with respect. He applied and was accepted to the tenth Division. He begged Hisao Ibarazaki to allow Hiroku to accompany him on a mission to the World of the Living and is still there to this day. He would like to become the Fullbringer representative. In the Xcution Manor, he met Rukia Kuchiki, after he challenged her to a limited spar. He showed so much potential that Rukia suddenly asked him to become her apprentice. He accepted, and trains with Rukia to this day. He also transferred to the Thirteenth Division in order to be closer to Rukia. In a training session with Rukia, she broke his Zanpakutou, triggering something within him. He reforged his Zanpakutou, giving himself new abilities. Hiroku has fought with the Seraphim, while going on four missions to investigate the disappearance of Kyuuden Atemi. Duties Calligraphy class Hiroku started a weekly calligraphy class, where students learn to draw Japanese characters. Head of Kido Research Hiroku has been accepted to the 12th squad's Shinigami Research and Development Institute, or SRDI. Powers and Abilities Hiroku has enough Hohō to make use of the Shinigami movement art called Shunpo. Hiroku is skilled enough in kidou to use kidou spells up until #36. Zanpakuto 稲妻の看人 (Inazuma no mi hito) lit. lightning's guardian Hiroku's Zanpakutou is a Wakizashi when sealed. Inazuma has a quirky attitude, not afraid to smash into Hiroku when he makes a mistake or makes a fool out of himself. Release command: 落る (rakuru) lit. strike Shikai Box Manipulation Hiroku's first Shikai ability is a barrier technique. Hiroku controls a set of three boxes. The boxes are Hiroku's Zanpakutou spirit, Inazuma, objectified. The boxes exist and are manipulable outside of Shikai, but to a far less extent. Appearance They're usually light yellow and mostly transparent, and hide either in Hiroku's pocket, or orbit his body. When Hiroku is not actively manipulating them, they undertake their own actions. Upon close inspection, you can see faces on each box depicting each box's mood. They turn red when annoyed. Personality The boxes love attention. When petted, they release warmth and glows, causing a pleasant feeling for the person petting him. They come out to greet people, often causing people to feel a little uncomfortable. Abilities Hiroku can manipulate each box, moving, expanding, contracting, and rotating them at will. Hiroku can also allow objects to pass in or come out boxes. The boxes are able to absorb kidou and physical attacks. The attack is converted into energy and transferred to Hiroku. When Hiroku encloses an object in a barrier, he can let the box implode, causing major damage. Hiroku loses that box, temporary. After the implosion it a new one starts regenerating in his pocket. Hiroku creates a new box, in addition to the other three. Extra boxes are weak, and are manipulable by Box Manipulation. Soul Renewal Hiroku's second Shikai ability is Soul Renewal. Hiroku activates Soul Renewal, stabbing his Zanpakutou in an ally and transferring his reiatsu into the ally. The distance the Zanpakutou travels in the ally decides the amount of reiatsu Hiroku donates. The stab doesn't leave a wound; Hiroku's zanpakutou partially dissolves instead of cutting the body. Statistics Class/level: 4th seat HAN: 6 REI: 9 HAK: 3 SEI: 9 BUK: 9 HOH: 9 Points Earned: 2 + 2 + 2 = 6 Total points: 45 Code: NV-1 Trivia * Hiroku loves The Legend of Zelda. * Hiroku's favorite beverage is Sprite. * Hiroku loves iced coffee. * Hiroku is a terrible cook; eating instant noodles daily when nothing is prepared for him. * Hiroku's favorite flower is the orange tulip. * Hiroku secretly wishes he was a Fullbringer. Quotes * "Well, how about just 碌, roku? It means satisfactory, and I think it suits me much more than ヒロ." (discussing nicknames with Beat "Levanin" Oddmund) * "You threaten people way too often. Have you ever asked for anything nicely, without forcing them or blackmailing them or... being generally mean?" (to Sumiko Hadashi) * "MISS KUCHIKIII, STOP IT, PLEASE! IF I'M GOING INSANE YOU'RE MAKING IT EVEN WORSE." (to Rukia Kuchiki, after several blows to the head with a frying pan) * "Captain Ibarazaki... I asked you to come here today because I need to tell you something that... you mustn't take as an insult to you yourself or as an insult to your squad." (to Hisao Ibarazaki, on the topic of transferring to the thirteenth Division) * "Of course you can't leave me, idiot! You're bound to me. Now get back here." (to Inazuma, after Inazuma wants to accompany an Arrancar instead of staying with him) Category:Shinigami Category:Division 13 Category:4th Seat